Determination of adherence of patients to a medication protocol is difficult. While direct observation may be employed, it may be expensive and inconvenient. Watching medication administration over a video conference may be employed, but is also expensive and inconvenient in that both the patent and an administrator must be on a video or other conference call at the same time. Finally, the inventors of the present invention have determined that these conventional systems fail to protect the identification and privacy of patients and patient data, while still allowing for determination patient activity.